Talk:Ketos
Testimonials It seems to be a lv30ish NM, tried to kill it as NIN24/DNC12 and I got stomped.Alumine 17:26, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Alumine Extremely easily solo'ed on 30smn/15blm casted bind summoned ifrit ,double punch then ifrit standard melee attacks till complete took less than a minute. By the way don't bother augmenting astral rings just gives a little fire resist. Gigaflare Is there supposed to be a level cap when you fight this? I fought it as PUP75 and was not capped, or at least not capped at lv30. I did around 200/hit on it and killed it fast. - Hiachi 11:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Anyone know? - Hiachi 07:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: From what I understand, the level cap does not lower your level, but there is one in place. Someone else stated it is merely there to stop XP loss upon death, not to actually apply a level cap, since it doesn't seem to actually adjust your level. As a 64DNC I've done this one a number of times and never had any abilities unavailable that would indicate I am indeed capped. Losia 6:22pm, May 8th 2009. After augmenting three pieces of equipment here, it appears so far to me that the elemental resistance augments are based on whether the moon is waxing or waning and what elemental day it is. I augmented my Monster's Signa on a waxing moon on Earthsday and the result was plus seven fire resistance. Perhaps when the moon is waxing, the elemental resistance augment will be the element of the day before the day the item was traded. Since I traded mine on Earthsday, it recieved fire resistance because Firesday is before Earthsday. Please keep in mind that this is just a theory that occurred to me. This requires verification, since I only augmented three so far. --Winthrop 05:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Easily solo'd this on a Level 29 Tarutaru Dancer/Monk. Only had to use 3 curing waltzes ... frankly, takes me longer to kill the pugs on the beach at this level. --Fretion 02:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed by a PUP27/WAR13 using the Sharpshot head and frame. I spawned the mob without my puppet out for fear of losing him once the Level Cap was applied. However once the NM spawned I immediately Activated and Deployed. The mob went down in less than five minutes, and I hardly used any maneuvers since I only just summoned him. --Theodus Easily soloed as RNG26/NIN13, only took about 100 hp off me, seemed to have additional wind damage, had tp before hand and used Flaming Arrow at the start. Fought twice as MNK 47/WAR 23, first couple hits did nothing (seems to have shadows or blink) took 6 or 7 hits after that too kill it. 1st fight: Got key item Firesday; Fought Watersday, @ bout 06:00 an with moonphase 71% Waning Gibbous used NO WS on it or JA's just standard hits. Traded Doublet, got back +7 Wind Resist and "Resist Paralyze+2" 2nd Fight: Obtained key item + Fought on Windsday, bout 03:00 with moon 31% Waning Crescent traded another Doublet, got back -1 STR, -1 INT, -2 AGI an only +1 DEX no ele stats> eeeww - Rabidmoogles 18:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed as DRG25/BLU12. Had 100ish TP beforehand, but nothing special aside from that. --Kyrie 21:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed as a geared 25DNC/NIN, started with utsusemi on and popped the spawn. recasted once during the fight the rest of the time just cured with waltzes. Couldnt have taken more than a minute or two LiennaOfShiva 15:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Armor Results :Gaiters Def:3→ :Gaiters Def:3 Int:-1 Mnd:+1 Chr:-1 Fire Def:+2 :Buburimu Penisula - Iceday - Wind Weather→ :Cotton Togi Def:14→ :Cotton Togi Def:14 Dex:+1 Vit:-1 Agi:-2 Mnd:-1 Chr:+1 Light Def:+4→ :Cape +1 Def:2→ :Cape +1 Def:2 Lightning Resist+3 :Noble's Ribbon Wind Resist+11 :Bone Earring gained Fire Resist -2, Water Resist +2 (windsday) :Nomad Hose gained Ice Resist +1 (windsday) :Battle Gloves AGI-1 CHR-1 MND+1 :Astral Ring convert 25hp to mp→ :Astral Ring convert 25 hp to mp Fire res +2 water res -2 :Doublet Def:10→ :Doublet Def:10 INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 Resist Poison +1 :Courage Ring STR+2 Fire res +4→ STR+2 Fire res +4 Wind res +5 :Leather Trousers: Water Res +1 :Linen Robe:Int+1 MND-1 CHR-1 "Resist Paralyze+1" :Noble's Ribbon Lightning Resist+9 "Resist Bind+1" :Monster Signa Fire Resist+7 (Earthsday) :Trader's Saio INT+1 Ice Resist+10 :Traveler's Mantle Ice Resist +2 Wind Resist +1 :Royal Footman's Trousers recieved STR +1 VIT-1 AGI-1 Wind Resistance +1 :Brass Subligar → STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 DEX-1 INT-1 MND+1 Thunder Resist+1 :Cotton Cape → +4 : Poet's Circlet (From Treasure Casket) => AGI-1 INT+1 MND-1 Wind+8 "Resist Poison"+1 (Deafeats as MNK27/DNC13 on Earthday) :Poet's Circlet Augmented stats Def: 5 Int +1 Fought Iceday Waxing Gibbous (67%) DNC29/MNK Fretion 02:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Doublet: Def 10 > Doublet: Def 10, Wind Resist+7 "Resist Paralyze+2" (Killed on Watersday 06:00, Moon 71% Waning Gibbous) **worth noting I got the key item on Firesday though** Rabidmoogles 19:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Doublet: Def 10 >> Doublet: Def 10, STR-1, INT-1, AGI-2, DEX +1, no ele stats. (kill + key item on Windsday 03:00, Moon 31% Waning Crescent) Rabidmoogles 19:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Misery Staff: Received STR+1, Dex-1, Vit-1, MND+1. Traded Darksday 07:17 game time, Moon 17% Waxing Cresent, Windy weather. --FFXI-Guppy 16:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yew wand +1: DMG 8 int +4 mnd +4 > received resist bind +1 :Lizard Helm: Wind Resist+6 Water Resist+6 Resist Bind+1 (Killed on Lightsday, Waxing Cresent 24%, Windy weather) Kill method: melee it to death with regular club, no status enfeebling. --Lord0din69 19:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Lizard Gloves: STR-1 DEX+1 AGI-2 CHR-1 (Killed on Lightsday, Waning Crescent 43%, Clear Sky) Kill method: melee it to death with light staff. --Lord0din69 00:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Lizard Gloves: STR-2 DEX+1 VIT-1 Light Resist+6(Killed on Lightningday, Waning Gibbous 64%, Clear Sky) Kill method: 1 Aeroga III. Leather Ring >> INT-1, MND-1, CHR+1, Water+3. 48% LQM. Iceday. --Razorcat Cornette +1 >>> Fire Resist+1 ~ Watersday ~ New Moon 5% ~ :Trader's Chapeau >> Wind Resist+9, Thunder Resist+10 --Killed on Iceday, Waning Crescent (19%), Windy weather. Kill method: Melee, killing blow was Wild Oats.